legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh
The Enournous Feather of the Mê Linh is the 104th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 107th episode to be aired. Players from each team must individually run and dive onto a long plank with enough speed to reach a rope toward its end which they can use to pull themselves in. If any player stops without being able to reach the rope, falls into the water, or touches the side, he or she is sent back to try again. Two of the bravest sisters who ever lived were the Queens of Vietnam, Trung Trac and Trung Nhi. As girls, they heard the legend of a bird called the Mê Linh, which was so swift, it crossed the sky in a flash. When the Me Linh appeared, the Vietnamese would be free. For generations, they have suffered under the cruel Chinese governors, and in 40 A.D., the sisters decided to act. "Trung Nhi, we must raise an army and drive the foreigners out of our country." "Cool; I know where we can get a good deal on some war elephants!" And with that, the plot was born. One hot, humid night just before dawn, a small band of rebels crept silently through the jungle underbrush on their hands and knees. At Trung Trac's signal, they sprung to the attack with a shower of arrows and loud war cries. But the Chinese fought back, and the battle swept back and forth along the fortress walls until daybreak. Just when it seemed the women would be defeated, a flash appeared in the sky. "The Me Linh— The prophecy has come true!" Trung Trac reached up just in time to catch an enormous feather. With a cheer, the rebels surged forward and took the fortress. Soon the sisters became the Queens of all Vietnam, and the feather of the Me Linh was placed here in the Temple. The Orange Iguanas are Karisa, who plays softball and draws, and David, who enjoys roller hockey and collecting sports cards. The Purple Parrots are Molly, who enjoys cheerleading and soccer, and Joey, who fishes and plays football. Vietnamese vs. Chinese (Rolling Foam Boulders) Trung Trac and Trung Nhi led the Vietnamese against the Chinese in a great battle; between David and Joey were two boulders, and behind them were four warriors. When Kirk gave the signal, both boys would shove boulders into towards the opposing team's warriors while staying in their designated zones, and whoever got all four down within 60 seconds would win. David won 2-1, granting the Orange Iguanas a half-Pendant. Arrow Gathering (Oversized Tables) The Vietnamese were so poor, they had to gather used arrows to fire back at the enemy; when Kirk gave the signal, Karisa and Molly would crawl out, retrieve an arrow and return to drop them in the bin. Whoever gathered the most arrows within 60 seconds would win; Karisa won 4-2, awarding the Orange Iguanas a full Pendant. No More Chinese Statues (Swinging Sacks) Following 150 years of harsh rule, the Vietnamese finally drove the Chinese out of their country; David and Molly were suspended in sacks that would serve as battering rams, and when Kirk gave the signal, Joey and Karisa would swing them to smash the Chinese statues. The first team to smash all three Chinese statues within 60 seconds would win; the Purple Parrots won with 23 seconds remaining (the Orange Iguanas had only smashed one statue by this point in the game), leading to the Tiebreaker. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Which of these is the capital of Vietnam: Hanoi, Sacramento and Singapore?" David rang in and correctly answered Hanoi, sending him and Karisa to Olmec's Temple. David started by racing up to the Crypt and into the Pit of the Pendulum. He headed into the Tomb of the Headless Kings, where he met his first Temple Guard. He followed the bottom floor to the Dark Forest where he was taken out. Karisa got to the Dark Forest with 1:25 remaining. She stalled in the Quicksand Bog until Kirk told her what to do. She entered the Shrine and finally entered the Room of the Ancient Warriors with 32 seconds remaining. She got the feather with about 10 seconds left, but was only in the Pit of the Pendulum when time expired. * This was the last episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the King's Storeroom and the last time that an artifact was place in the Top of the Central Shaft. * This was only time that a contestant manages to grab an artifact placed at the top of the Central Shaft in Season 3. * This is the only episode in where an artifact is placed in the Top of the Central Shaft and the second runner is the one to grab the artifact. * This was the last episode in the series where a member of the Orange Iguanas managed to grab the artifact before time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Blue/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1 Pendant Category:Team Run Category:Male Going First Category:Artifact Reached Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered